eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5041 (30 March 2015)
Synopsis Phil’s cooked a breakfast fry up which Sharon refuses. Phil organises a family lunch, ignoring Sharon’s demands to know where he’s been. Ben’s nervous. Abi’s worried Phil doesn’t want them seeing each other. Ben gets a text message. Phil visits the Arches, informing an incredulous Max he intends to get the garage back soon. Later, Phil’s unimpressed when Abi arrives with Ben for lunch but relents when Ben insists he’s really serious about her. Phil serves the gathered Mitchells steak; Sharon bins hers and demands Phil be straight with her. They’re interrupted by the doorbell - a biker hands over a holdall of cash and a pair of glasses. The family’s delighted when Phil dishes out £500 each from the holdall. Sharon sends everyone to the Vic and rounds on Phil, demanding answers. Phil insists she lost the right to know his business when she lost the Arches. Sharon declares she doesn’t need his money - she needs him. Phil’s shocked to learn of her birth mother’s death and the search for her father. In the Vic, Abi’s chuffed that Phil’s accepted her. Ben secretly checks a ‘Crusadr’ app on his phone bearing a photo of a shirtless man. Meanwhile, Phil apologises for leaving Sharon and comforts her, claiming the money’s a loan from Grant. In the Vic, Sharon assures Ben his secret is safe but covertly demands the money back from the Mitchells. Meanwhile, Phil rings Grant, insisting he back up his story. Billy demands to know if the money is anything to do with Kathy but Phil maintains it’s Grant’s, insisting he knows Kathy can’t return. In the car lot office, Max is irate to discover Phil going through his account books. Phil offers Max £2,000 for the Arches; when Max laughs, Phil pulls the glasses from his pocket - Oscar’s a nice lad… Max pales. Phil assures him he’s done nothing yet and orders Max sign the Arches back over to him tomorrow. Phil gone, Max hurriedly phones Tanya and demands to speak to Oscar. Ian chastises Alfie for leaving Martin to cover the fruit and veg stall, to his surprise. Alfie’s irate Martin’s not told Ian the truth but covers for him. Kat’s running low on stock and Alfie wishes he could help. Later, Mo chastises Alfie for helping Martin when he should be thinking of Kat and reveals she took Harry’s money to keep them afloat. Alfie’s horrified and wants no part of it but Mo presses cash on him and demands his help. Later, Alfie presents Kat with new stock, claiming he got it on credit. He’s chuffed when Kat allows him to sell with her. As the pair collects more stock from Alfie’s flat, Kat admits she misses Alfie but still can’t trust him. Alfie covers his guilt. Kat’s suspicions are roused when Kush recognises the stock from his supplier - she knows they don’t do credit. Alfie attempts to lie but when Kat scoffs that once again he’s not being straight with her, he admits he got the money from Mo - she took Harry’s money. Kat flips, trashes the stall and storms home; she rampages through Mo’s room before discovering cash stuffed into the mattress. Mo pleads with her to stop as Kat drags the mattress outside. Alfie holds Mo back as a worried Stacey approaches. Kat’s hurt to discover Stacey knew. As Kat douses the mattress in alcohol and sets it on fire, Stacey spots Tommy watching from an upstairs window. Kat watches the mattress burn, Harry’s money going up in smoke… At Stan’s insistence, Tina guilt trips Cora into letting Stan return home to the Vic instead of her flat. Back in the Vic, Mick’s having none of it and insists there’s no room. He packs up Stan’s favourite treats to give to Cora while Tina pleads Stan’s case; Mick admits he’s already looked into having Stan home but he’ll require too much care. Tina beseeches that it’s Stan’s dying wish to be with his family. Later, Tina’s delighted when Mick shows her he’s cleared out the living room for Stan’s bed – he’s coming home. Mick’s taken aback when Cora arrives with suitcases – she’s moving in too. Ian’s fined £60 for taking Bobby out of school but decides not to contest it if they’re hoping to adopt Beth. Cindy’s horrified by the suggestion and forbids it. As Jane and Ian discuss letting another couple adopt Beth, Bobby overhears and begs them not to send her away – they’ve lost too many family members already. Credits Category:Episode Category:2015 Episodes